Vergeltung
by Wolvesdawn
Summary: Norringtons Schiff, die Foundress, kehrt schwer angeschlagen von der Jagt auf die Black Pearl zurück. Elisabeth macht Jack für die Tragödie verantwortlich, doch der hat so seine ganz eigenen Probleme.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles was euch hier irgendwie bekannt vorkommt gehört der Maus!

Summary: Ich weiß selber noch nicht so genau wo das hier hinführt. Es gibt auf jeden Fall ein Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten, aber auch eine Mege neuer Gesichter. Elisabeth macht eine schwere Kriese durch und auch Jack wird einige Dinge herausfinden müssen, die ihm nicht unbedingt gefallen.

Vielen Dank an RavannaVen fürs Beta-Lesen.

Dies ist mein erstes wirklich langes Werk. Also bitte seid gnädig und schreibt mir viele, viele Reviews.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Er vergrub sein Gesicht noch ein bisschen weiter zwischen Hut und Kragen um sich vor dem starken Wind zu schützen.

Es war kalt geworden und er war müde, aber er hielt das Steuer seiner Pearl fest in Händen, _denn _er musste sich konzentrieren.

Sie hatten entschieden sich lieber nicht mit der Foundress anzulegen. Das Britische Schiff, mit dem Commodore Norrington sie verfolgte, war stark bewaffnet und Barbossa hatte die Black Pearl ziemlich herunterkommen lassen. Die Segel waren zerfetzt, ein Teil der Takelage war gerissen, und für die Kanonen war nicht mehr genug Munition vorhanden, um auch nur ein kleines Schiff gefechtsunfähig zu machen. Jack sah die einzige Chance einem Gefecht zu entrinnen darin, ihre Verfolger in den seichten Gewässern einer Inselgruppe abzuhängen.

Trotz ihres Zustands war die Pearl schnell und Jack ein erfahrener Captain. Er musste zwar aufpassen, aber er kannte sein Schiff. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Seit einer Stunde hatten sie nichts mehr von dem anderen Schiff gesehen.

Ein Blitz zuckte über den schwarzen Nachthimmel. "Auch das noch!". Ein Gewitter ohne Regen hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Er konnte nur hoffen dass die Blitze keinen der Masten trafen. Trotz der späten Stunde herrschte noch reges Treiben auf dem Schiff, aber auch dass würde ihnen nichts nutzen, wenn eines der Segel Feuer fangen sollte. Es war eine lange Nacht für sie alle, dennoch zahlte sich sein sprichwörtliches Glück wieder einmal aus: Fortuna war ihnen auch diesmal hold.

Das Gewitter hatte sich schnell wieder verzogen und der Himmel klarte auf.

Jack sah nachdenklich den ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne nach, die sich auf dem dunkelblauen Wasser spiegelten.

Hatte er das Richtige getan, als er Will und seine Liebste in Port Royal zurückließ? Was würde mit den Beiden geschehen? Immerhin hatte Will einen Piraten vor dem Galgen bewahrt.

Ob es nun richtig war oder nicht, er konnte nicht umkehren. Ihr aktueller Kurs führte sie geradewegs nach Tortuga. An der Pearl musste so einiges ausgebessert werden und sie brauchten dringend neuen Proviant. Denn das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war eine Crew die meuterte, weil sie nichts zwischen die Zähne bekam.

Er würde nach Port Royal zurückkehren, da war er sich sicher. Das war er dem alten Bill einfach schuldig. Er würde sein Versprechen halten und sich ein wenig um seinen Jungen kümmern.

Er war vielleicht ein Pirat, aber auf das Wort von Captain Jack Sparrow konnte man sich verlassen.

Die Sonne näherte sich dem Horizont schon wieder als die Black Pearl in den Hafen von Tortuga einlief.

Jack stand bereits wieder am Steuer, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag das Kommando an seinen ersten Maat Gibbs abgegeben hatte, um sich eine Weile in seine Kajüte zurückziehen zu können.

Er sah verwundert über die Stadt, in der es, gerade für diese Uhrzeit, viel zu ruhig war. Nicht eine einzige Gestalt war in den sonst so belebten Gassen zu sehen, obwohl mehrere Schiffe vor Anker lagen. Eigentlich müssten jetzt eine Menge torkelnder Piraten um die Häuser laufen, auf der Suche nach mehr Rum und noch mehr Frauen.

Die Crew hatte inzwischen das Schiff am Pier festgemacht und Jack machte sich, zusammen mit Gibbs und McQueen auf den Weg zur nächsten Kneipe. Der Rest der Crew hatte den Befehl an Bord zu bleiben bis Jack den Grund für die ungewöhnliche Stille herausgefunden hatte. Zuerst war ein leises widerstrebendes Raunen durch die Reihen gegangen, doch schließlich traute sich niemand seinem Captain zu widersprechen, denn sie wussten das Jack so etwas nicht grundlos von ihnen verlangen würde.

Es war noch keinen Monat her, dass er mit Will zusammen hier war, doch es schien sich eine Menge verändert zu haben.

Als die drei jedoch das kleine Lokal betraten, trauten sie ihren Augen kaum.

Im Inneren der alten Schmiede war es heiß und stickig. Aus dem Eimer mit dem kalten Wasser stieg, verbunden mit einem lauten Zischen, eine große Wolke mit weißem Wasserdampf, als Will das heiße Metall hineintauchte.

Als es abgekühlt war nahm er es heraus und betrachtete es noch einmal genau, dann legte er das Schwert wie üblich auf seinen Finger, um zu sehen ob es auch gut ausbalanciert war.

„Fast perfekt! Gibbs wird sich sicherlich freuen." Mr. Brown mochte ein versoffener alter Mann sein, aber in seinen nüchternen Zeiten hatte er Will wirklich alles beigebracht, was man als Waffenschmied wissen musste. Sicherlich hatte Will auch ein gewisses Talent, denn er war inzwischen wesentlich besser, als Mr. Brown es in seinen besten Zeiten je war. Es ärgerte ihn schon lange nicht mehr, dass der alte Mann für all seine Arbeiten das Lob erntete. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, als er begriff, dass Anerkennung nicht das wichtigste in seinem Leben war.

Kurz bevor er und Jack damals zur Höhle auf der Isla de Muerta aufgebrochen waren, hatte er Gibbs versprochen ihm irgendwann ein gutes Schwert zu schmieden. Das hieß, sofern sie sich nach diesem Abenteuer jemals wieder begegnen sollten.

Zurzeit war es in der Gegend um Port Royal recht ruhig geworden und für die Schmiede gab es schon seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr viele Aufträge, aber so hatte Will wenigstens die Gelegenheit sein Versprechen einzulösen. Er wusste nicht ob er Jack oder irgendjemanden aus seiner Mannschaft je wiedersehen würde, aber wenn doch, dann hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten. Er hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, denn obwohl ihm Gibbs anfänglich doch etwas suspekt gewesen war, hatte er auch ihn schätzen gelernt.

Will stand noch immer, mit dem Schwert in der Hand, vor dem offenen Feuer der Esse. Die schon fast unerträgliche Hitze die von dem Feuer ausging machte ihm nach all diesen Jahren schon fast nichts mehr aus, auch wenn andere schon fast instinktiv davor zurückwichen. Er dachte an seine Zeit mit Jack auf der Black Pearl, als ihn plötzlich ein lautes Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Obwohl es im Inneren der Kneipe zum Brechen voll war, war nicht das geringste Geräusch zu hören. Mit dem Öffnen der Tür richteten sich sofort die Augen aller auf die drei Piraten, die soeben den ersten Schritt über die Türschwelle machten.

„Jack Sparrow?" Der Wirt war der Erste, der das Schweigen brach. "Seid ihr etwa gerade mit der Black Pearl eingelaufen?"

„Es heißt Captain und wer denn sonst? Natürlich bin ich das!" entgegnete er dem Wirt mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Aber,...also wir dachten,...Was ist mit Barbossa und seiner Crew?" Inzwischen lauschten alle, die sich im Raum befanden diesem Gespräch.

„Die haben bekommen was sie verdient haben. Wir haben sie zur Hölle geschickt.

Ist deswegen die ganze Stadt wie ausgestorben? Hattet ihr etwa Angst vor ´Captain Barbossa´ und seinem Geisterschiff? Versteckt ihr euch deshalb wie ängstliche Ratten?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen blitzte in Jacks Gesicht auf als er diese Fragen stellte. Dem Wirt passte dies anscheinend gar nicht, denn er schaute recht grimmig in Richtung Tür. Außerdem war er sich offensichtlich nicht ganz einig darüber, was er Jack antworten sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für die Wahrheit, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er damit alle Piraten, die sich momentan hier befanden, vor Jack als Feiglinge darstellte, und sich so sicherlich keine Freunde machte.

„Du warst niemals hier als Barbossa und seine Bande von Aasgeiern die ganze Stadt verängstigten. Sie waren unsterblich. Niemand hat es gewagt sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen! Und die Paar, die in den letzten zehn Jahren doch den Mut aufbrachten, haben es teuer bezahlt." Es entstand eine kleine Pause, doch dann setzte der Wirt erneut an. "Was auch immer bisher geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass Barbossa _tot_ ist und Ihr wieder Captain der Black Pearl seid. Das muss gefeiert werden! Er ist doch tot, oder?" Mit einem zynischen Grinsen verkniff sich Jack jede weitere Bemerkung.

Er schickte McQueen zurück, um der Mannschaft „Landurlaub" für den restlichen Tag zu erteilen, und setzte sich mit Gibbs an den Tresen.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete sich die Tür, ohne dass Will auch nur die leiseste Chance hatte ein ‚Herein' zu rufen. Draußen strahlte die Sonne hell, und so konnte er nicht sofort erkennen, wer die Schmiede betrat.

„Will, die Foundress ist gerade im Hafen eingelaufen!" Elisabeth stürmte auf ihn zu und Will konnte gerade noch das Schwert senken um sie nicht aufzuspießen.

„Und was ist mit Jack? Haben sie die Black Pearl eingeholt?" „ Nein, sie mussten aufgeben, anscheinend hat er sie abgehängt. Aber Will, die Foundress ist stark angeschlagen. Sie haben es gerade noch bis in den Hafen geschafft ohne zu sinken. Viele der Soldaten sind verletzt oder tot. Will, James war an Bord!."

„Aber du sagtest doch, die Pearl sei ihnen entwischt. Warum wurden sie dann noch von ihnen angegriffen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn." Will sah ihr mit einer Mischung von Entsetzen und Erleichterung ins Gesicht. Er war froh, dass sie Jack nicht gefasst hatten, denn würde er ihn noch einmal vom Galgen holen, hinge er vermutlich bald neben ihm.

„Ich habe einen der Matrosen sagen hören, dass sie von einem schwarzen Dreimaster mit dunklen Segeln verfolgt wurden, der allerdings ohne jegliche Flagge unterwegs war. Ich glaube nicht, dass auch nur einer der Soldaten, die unter James Kommando segeln, die Black Pearl nicht auf den ersten Blick erkannt hätte. Will, wir müssen sofort zum Hafen und helfen."

Der Wirt stellte ihnen mit einem lauten Knall zwei volle Krüge Bier vor die Nase und nuschelte ein leises „Geht aufs Haus" in seinen Bart.

„Diese Piraten verwirren mich immer wieder. Einerseits sind sie bewaffnet bis an die Zähne und zu jeder Schandtat bereit, und andererseits haben sie Angst vor ein paar wandelnden Skeletten!" Der erste Maat sah seinen Captain von der Seite an, doch dieser machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten von seinem Krug aufzusehen. „Beschwer' dich nicht. Immerhin haben uns diese ‚Feiglinge' ein Freibier beschert."

Die Gespräche im Inneren des Raumes wurden lauter und hatten bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder die gewohnte Lautstärke erreicht. Die ‚Mädchen' kicherten, Krüge mit und ohne Inhalt flogen durch die Luft und zerschellten an den Wänden und besoffene Piraten schrieen sich gegenseitig an.

McQueen war inzwischen mit einigen Männern der Crew zurückgekehrt.

„Captain? Wollen wir uns nicht zur Crew setzen? Jack?"

„Was? Achso, zur Crew. Klar, wieso auch nicht?"

„Jack wo bist du in letzter Zeit bloß mit deinen Gedanken? Seit wir die Foundress abgehängt haben, wirkst du oft so abwesend."

Jack machte eine abwehrende Geste.

„Ach was! Du und deine Spinnereien Gibbs. In deinem Kopf schwirren viel zu viele Geschichten herum. Und jetzt bestell' endlich den Rum, damit wir uns rüber setzten können."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ergriff Elisabeth seine Hand. Er ließ das Schwert fallen und begann zu laufen. Sie ließ ihm nicht einmal die Zeit, die Tür der Schmiede zu schließen, sondern rannte sofort in Richtung Hafen.

Die Gassen in Port Royal waren zwar recht breit, doch die Ankunft des Schiffes hatte offensichtlich noch mehr Leute dazu veranlasst, ihre Häuser zu verlassen und auf die Straße zu eilen. Elisabeth wand sich in einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Menschenmenge, die Will einer so schmächtigen Person, wie ihr nie zugetraut hätte. Sie kannte sich in dieser Stadt bestens aus, und so lief sie von einer Nebengasse in die nächste um damit den vielen Menschen zu entgehen, und so ihr Ziel schneller zu erreichen.

Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter vom Hafen entfernt, als Will über einen aus dem Boden ragenden Stein stolperte, das Gleichgewicht verlor, und sich gerade noch an einer Hauswand abfangen konnte. Jedoch nicht mehr schnell genug, und so schlug er heftig mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Elisabeth hatte sich sofort umgedreht, als ihr seine Hand entglitt.

Er blinzelte einige Male um die leichte Benommenheit zu vertreiben, und tastete vorsichtig nach der Beule die anfing über seiner linken Schläfe zu entstehen. „Ja. Ist nichts passiert, aber woher kommt dieser Lärm?"

Tatsächlich war es immer lauter geworden, je näher sie dem Hafen kamen.

„Die Nachricht von der Ankunft der Foundress hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Stadt verbreitet. Die Leute suchen nach ihren Angehörigen." Die Stimme der jungen Frau zitterte fast unmerklich.

Will war entsetzt als er die traurigen Überreste des einst so stolzen und eleganten Schiffes sah. Elisabeth hatte ja gesagt, dass es schlimm war, aber so hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt.

Die Taue hingen zu allen Seiten des Schiffes ins Wasser hinab. Der Klüverbaum war in der Mitte abgebrochen, und der Großmast lag quer über dem Deck. Am Heck waren mehrere Treffer zu erkennen, von denen die zwei größten wohl auch die schwerwiegendsten waren. Sie lagen genau auf Höhe der Wasserlinie und mit jeder kleinen Welle schwappte mehr Seewasser in den Rumpf der Foundress. An Deck waren die Spuren des Kampfes der hier stattgefunden hatte noch immer deutlich zu erkennen, und die paar Segel, die vereinzelt auf den Planken lagen, waren mit dem Blut der Verwundeten durchtränkt.

Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick.

* * *

Der Review-Button ist übrigens unten links...  



	2. Chapter 2

Ich bin wieder da, und das mit einem neuen Kapitel!

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, ich hoffe natürlich, dass euch meine Geschichte weiterhin gefällt, und dass ich auf eure Unterstützung hofffen kann. Hey, auf mein erstes Kapitel gabs 20 Hits und 2 Reviews. Merkt ihr was? Also bitte, bitte meldet euch, dann gibts garantiert auch wieder was zum Lesen.

MfG und viel Spaß

eure Wolvesdawn

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„Bindet ihm die Hände! Los, nun macht schon! Aber lasst ihn hier und haltet ihn fest, er soll sehen was passiert!" Vier Mann kamen auf Jack zu. Er grinste ihnen beschwichtigend entgegen „ Aber, aber! Leute wer wird denn gleich so ruppig werden?" Doch davon ließen sie sich nicht ablenken.

'O.K. dann eben anders!´ „Habt ihr Landratten vergessen wer euer Captain ist? Ich habe aus euch Piraten gemacht. Bevor ich kam wart ihr ein Haufen Taugenichtse. Das ist Meuterei! Ihr wisst doch was mit Meuterern passiert, oder?" Dieses Mal war seine Stimme nicht mehr so freundlich.

„Du bist nicht mehr unser Captain. Barbossa gibt jetzt hier die Befehle, und du hast nichts mehr zu melden. Also sei endlich still, es wird dir sowieso nichts nützen." Twiggs war mehr als einen Kopf größer als Jack und die drei Anderen waren auch nicht gerade schmächtig. Er wehrte sich heftig, und konnte dabei sogar einige gezielte Treffer landen, doch Twiggs hatte Recht, es nutzte ihm nichts. Rein gar nichts.

Sie banden das grobe Seil fest um seine Handgelenke. So fest das die Haut an einigen Stellen riss, und er schon bald kaum noch Gefühl in den Fingerspitzen hatte.

Sie hielten ihn. Alle vier. Und brachten ihn an Deck. ‚Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder? Hatten sie ihn nicht in dem Moment genug bestraft, indem sie ihm sein Schiff nahmen?'

Doch noch bevor Jack den Mund aufmachen konnte um zu fragen, sah er die Antwort. ‚Nein, dass durfte nicht sein. Das konnten diese Bastarde doch nicht machen!

Barbossa stand nun wieder vor ihnen und neben ihm lag Bill. Auch ihm hatten sie die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden, doch das war bei weitem nicht alles. Wer ihn nicht so gut kannte, hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick vermutlich nicht einmal erkannt!

Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert. Das rechte Auge war komplett zu geschwollen und aus der linken Schläfe floss noch immer ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut. Der Zustand seiner Kleidung ließ nur erahnen wie es darunter aussah, aber wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser als in seinem Gesicht.

„ Steh auf du Mistkerl!" Barbossa versetzte Bill mit seinem Stiefel einen harten Tritt in die Magengegend, aber dieser gab bloß ein schmerzliches Stöhnen von sich und rührte sich nicht.

„ Du miese Ratte! Barbossa lass ihn sofort in Frieden! Was soll das überhaupt, ihr habt doch was ihr wollt. In seiner Stimme lag bloßer Hass, und Angst. Angst um seinen ältesten Freund.

Barbossa schritt auf Jack zu. Er trat ganz nah an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: „ Ich habe noch lange nicht was ich will, aber mit ‚deinem´ Schiff hab´ ich mal den Anfang." Er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und setzte erneut an, dieses mal in einer Lautstärke die alle hören konnten. „Noch schlimmer als Meuterer, sind die Piraten die nicht auf der Seite der Meuternden stehen! Stiefelriemen Bill war etwas unkooperativ, als es darum ging dich als Captain dieses Schiffes abzusetzen.

Sieh ihn dir genau an Jack, das ist es was mit Leuten geschieht, die auf der Seite von Verlierern stehen. Auf deiner Seite."

Jack versuchte erneut, sich aus dem Griff seiner ‚Bewacher zu befreien, doch mit dem einzigen Ergebnis, dass die Fesseln sich noch tiefer in seine Haut schnitten, und das Blut an seinen Fingern entlang auf die Planken tropfte.

„Halt endlich still!" Twiggs trat ihm mit voller Wucht in die Kniekehle, und Jack ging zu Boden. Er landete direkt neben seinem Freund. „Hey Bill! William!" So gut es ging versuchte sein Gegenüber das eine Auge zu öffnen. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu, alter Freund…"

„Jack, diese Mistkerle, sie wissen doch überhaupt nicht was sie da tun, Barbossa hat nicht das Zeug zum Captain und…" Bills Stimme war rau und leise und zuletzt hatte sie vollständig versagt. „ Ich sagte hör mir zu! Du hast vollkommen Recht, aber wir sind nur zu zweit gegen den ganzen Rest der Besatzung. Mein Schicksal ist beschlossene Sache, aber du hast noch eine Chance das hier zu überleben. Denk daran, du hast Familie. Sie brauchen dich, also mach bloß nichts Dummes. Tu was immer nötig ist, um am Leben zu bleiben!" Jack wurde erneut auf die Füße gezogen, und dieses Mal hoben zwei Piraten auch Bill auf die Beine.

„Also Jack, du hast die Wahl: entweder du verlässt uns freiwillig, dann kann Stiefelriemen sich entscheiden, ob er über Bord geht, natürlich nicht ohne dass die Crew noch ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm hat, oder ob er hier bei uns bleibt, und unter meinem Kommando segelt. Die andere Möglichkeit währe … aber das kannst du dir sicher denken!" Das Gelächter der Crew war Ohrenbetäubend. Jack sah seinem Freund noch einmal tief in die Augen, bis dieser schließlich kaum merklich nickte, dann strafte Jack die Schultern und wandte sich an Barbossa.

„Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Ich gehe, aber ich habe eine Bedingung." „Jungchen, ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist hier Forderungen zu stellen. Komm runter von deinem Hohen Roß und auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, du bist hier nichts weiter als ein einfacher Gefangener!" Jack konnte Wut in der Stimme seines ehemaligen ersten Maats hören. „ Oh doch, denn ich habe etwas, das du nur zu gern haben möchtest." Jetzt wich die Wut auf dem Gesicht des Mannes der Ungläubigkeit. „Was könntest du schon noch haben, was ich mir nicht schon längst genommen habe?" „Du kennst die Geschichten der Isla de Muerta. Ich weiß wo sie liegt, und ich bin nicht der Einzige."

Das Raunen, das durch die Menge der Piraten lief, die sich halbkreisförmig um Jack und Barbossa aufgestellt hatten bewies ihm einmal mehr wie habgierig Piraten sein konnten. Barbossa seufzte und nickte dann. „Also schön, was willst du? Wenn du aber begnadigt werden möchtest muss ich dich leider enttäuschen." „Bill hat sich entschieden an Bord zu bleiben. Er wird Teil deiner Crew werden, und er wird genauso behandelt wie alle Anderen. Wenn du dein Wort brichst Barbossa, schwöre ich dir werde ich dich jagen und zur Hölle schicken, selbst wenn ich dem Teufel meine Seele dafür geben müsste."

Die Kälte und der Ernst die in der Stimme von Jack lagen ließen mehr als einem der Piraten einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Einverstanden. Und wo finden wir denjenigen, der uns den Weg zeigen wird?" Umständlich stieg Jack auf die Planke um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Bill wird euch hinbringen." Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Lächeln zu seinem alten Freund sprang er schließlich ins Wasser."

..., und die Pearl wird wieder als Schrecken der Karibik in aller Munde sein! Jack, was hälst du eigentlich davon?" McQueen gab seinem Captain mit dem Ellbogen einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen, woraufhin dieser beinahe vom Stuhl fiel.

„Nein!" Jack schreckte hoch und konnte sich noch schnell am Rand der Tischplatte festhalten, um nicht auf dem total verdreckten und klebrigen Boden zu landen.

„Nein? Was hast du dagegen?" Alle starrten ihn ungläubig an. ‚Nur ein Traum! Es war einfach nur ein Traum. „Nichts. Ich war nur ´grad nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich sollte jetzt besser zurück zur Pearl." Er stand auf und eilte zur Tür.

-------------------------

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, und der Mond schien hell durch ein paar vereinzelte Wolken hindurch, als Jack zurück zu seinem Schiff lief.

Dieser Traum hatte ihn mehr aufgewühlt, als es ihm lieb war. Er konnte nichts mehr daran ändern. Es waren bereits viele Jahre vergangen, seit sich diese schrecklichen Dinge ereignet hatten. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis die Alpträume damals verschwanden. Genau so lange wie er versuchte sein Versprechen zu halten. Als er es schließlich aufgab, hörten auch die Träume auf ihn zu quälen.

Doch seit er dem jungen Turner in Port Royal zufällig begegnet war, hatten sie wieder begonnen.

Als er ihm das erste Mal in der Schmiede begegnete, hätte er schwören können, ihn bereits schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Und auch die Art, in der sein junger Gegenüber mit dem Schwert umging weckte Erinnerungen. Er konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht einordnen. Erst als er ihn aus seiner Zelle befreite und ihm seinen Namen nannte, Will Turner (benannt nach seinem Vater), waren mit einem Schlag all die Erinnerungen wieder da.

William Turner...

In der Capitainskajüte angekommen, legte er sich auf die kleine Pritsche die im Eck des dunklen Raumes stand. Er schloss die Augen um nachzudenken. Was sollte er bloß tun?

Jack wurde von ein paar vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm ins Gesicht schienen, geweckt.

‚Wie spät war es? Er hätte schon längst aufstehen müssen.´ Jack sprang auf und setzte seinen Hut auf, den er wohl am Abend an die Lehne des einzigen Stuhles, der sich in diesem Raum befand, gehängt hatte, und ging schnellen Schrittes aus seiner Kajüte.

Auf der Pearl herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Die Piraten waren damit beschäftigt das Schiff aufzutakeln.

„Buenas Diaz, Capitán!"

Eddie Gonzales, der gerade mit mehreren schweren Tauen über dem Arm an Jack vorbeilief, war einer von seinen besten Männern. Er war noch nicht lange auf See, aber in der kurzen Zeit die er hier auf der Black Pearl verbracht hatte, hatte er erstaunlich viel gelernt. Manchmal wünschte sich Jack, dass er sich auf seine frühere Crew genauso hätte verlassen können wie auf diese.

„Mr. Gonzales, wo ist Gibbs?" doch dieser war bereits zu weit entfernt und zu sehr beschäftigt, um diese Frage zu hören.

„Du bist gestern Abend recht schnell verschwunden Jack!" Als der Angesprochene sich überrascht umdrehte, sah er in das breite Grinsen seines ersten Maates. „Ich habe alles in die Wege geleitet, damit wir möglichst bald wieder auslaufen können. Hab´ den Männern ein bisschen Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht, damit´s noch etwas schneller geht." Und damit hatte er keinesfalls untertrieben. Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte der neuen Segel aufgezogen, neue Taue verknotet, und im Bauch des Schiffes rumorte es heftig, woraus Jack schloss, dass gerade neue Munition für die Kanonen verstaut wurde.

„Gut gemacht Gibbs. Wie weit sind wir mit dem Ausbessern unter Deck. Und wie siehts´ mit dem Proviant aus?" Auch Jack hatte nun sein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. „McQueen ist mit zwei Männern unterwegs, aber unter Deck siehts´ leider noch nicht so gut aus. Das wird uns schon noch ein, zwei Tage kosten."

-------------------------

Will und Elisabeth „kämpften" sich immer näher an die Foundress heran, und als sie endlich bei dem Schiff angelangt waren, bot sich ihnen ein schreckliches Bild. Elisabeth zuckte bei dem Anblick unwillkürlich zusammen und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Will, der sie schützend in den Arm nahm.

Helfer trugen die Leichen, oder das was von ihnen noch übrig war, an Land und reihten sie an der Kaimauer entlang auf. Die Überlebenden wurden in ein behelfsmäßig eingerichtetes Zelt gebracht um dort versorgt zu werden. Unter den Anwesenden war ein großes Durcheinander ausgebrochen. Jeder suchte nach Verwandten; bei den Verletzten, aber auch bei den Toten.

Als Elisabeth sich gerade wieder umdrehen wollte, sah sie wie man Commodore Norrington an ihnen vorbei, in das Zelt trug.

„Will, ich muss zu ihm! Vielleicht kann ich auch den anderen ein wenig helfen." Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, denn egal was er nun sagen würde, es konnte sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten. Will sah ihr noch kurz etwas verwirrt hinterher, bevor auch er begann, den Männern dabei zu helfen die Crew der Foundress an Land zu bringen.

„Miss Swann, es sieht nicht gut aus für den Commodore. Er ist schwer verwundet worden. Wir können nicht mehr viel für ihn tun." Elisabeth kannte den Arzt, der gerade vor ihr stand. Er wurde immer gerufen wenn einer der Seeleute verwundet war. „Danke. Ich werde trotzdem sehen, was ich für ihn tun kann."

Der Commodore lag etwas abseits von den anderen. Als sie bei ihm ankam, hatte er anscheinend gerade das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und sein Gesicht hellte sich sichtbar auf, als er sie entdeckte.

„Elisabeth. Schön dass du mich noch einmal besuchen kommst." Seine Stimme war leise, so dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen. Sie setze sich neben ihn auf die Pritsche und lehnte sich vor. „Sparrow, dieser Mistkerl, ist mir doch glatt schon wieder entwischt!" Er versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm allerdings sichtlich Mühe bereitete.

Sein Gesicht war von einer Menge kleinerer und größerer Schnittwunden überzogen, und die weiße Perücke, die er sonst immer trug, lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. In diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, mehr als nur Mitleid für James Norrington zu empfinden.

„Wer hat euch das bloß angetan? Wer ist in der Lage so hinterlistig und brutal zu sein?" Die Sorge die sich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte war auch Norrington nicht verborgen geblieben. „Keine Sorge Elisabeth, wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass diese Piraten ihre gerechte Strafe..." Seine Ausführungen wurden durch einen heftigen Hustenanfall unterbrochen.

„Ihr müsst Euch jetzt ausruhen! Der Arzt hat gesagt, Ihr braucht viel Ruhe!" „Ich weiß, was der Arzt gesagt hat..." sein Gesicht wurde immer blasser und Elisabeth sah, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel zu atmen. „...und dass bedeutet, dass ich demnächst genug Zeit habe um auszuruhen."

Elisabeth stiegen langsam ein paar Tränen in die Augen. „Nein, Ihr könnt nicht so einfach sterben." Er sah sie an und lächelte. „Mr. Turner wird sich sicher gut um dich kümmern." Er drückte noch einmal fest ihre Hand und lächelte, bevor ihn seine Kräfte endgültig verließen. Erneut schüttelte ein qualvolles Husten seinen geschwächten Körper. „Dieses schwarze Teufelsschiff ist wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht…"

Sein Atem wurde flacher und sie konnte fühlen wie sein Puls immer langsamer wurde. Seine Hand lockerte sich und sein Körper erschlaffte. Elisabeth fuhr ihm vorsichtig mit der Hand über die Augen, um sie zu schließen.

Sie hatte ihn nie geliebt, und war froh, dass sie ihn nie hatte heiraten müssen. Doch sie kannte ihn schon lange. Sogar länger als sie Will kannte und sie hatte ihn gemocht. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Tatsache, dass er sie Will überlassen hatte, und auch ihrem Vater die Augen für ihre wahre Liebe geöffnet hatte.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und Tränen liefen ihr langsam die Wangen hinunter.

Also doch! Von wegen abgehängt, doch wie konnte das sein? Die Matrosen auf der Foundress hätten die Black Pearl erkennen müssen!´ Egal, wie es auch immer dazu gekommen war, nun wusste sie wer wirklich hinter dieser schrecklichen Tat steckte!

Als sie Jack kennen gelernt hatte, war er für sie nur irgendein interessanter Pirat gewesen, von dem sie schon eine Menge gelesen hatte, und der ihr zufällig das Leben rettete, doch seit ihrem Abendteuer mit ihm und Will hatte sie sich ein ganz anderes Bild von ihm gemacht. Er war nicht länger der ´Bösewicht´, den sie sich durch die Geschichten als Kind vorgestellt hatte. Er war ein guter Mensch, mit einer Seele, in der sich mehr Gefühle verbargen, als man sich vorstellen konnte.

Zumindest hatte sie das bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch geglaubt.

Immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich den Weg entlang ihrer Wangen bis zu ihrem Kinn. Doch es waren nicht nur Tränen der Trauer, es waren Tränen der Enttäuschung und des Hasses. ‚Hatte sie sich wirklich so in einem Menschen täuschen können? Warum hatte er das getan?´

Er selbst hat einmal zu ihr gesagt: „Little Miss, ich bin ein Pirat, aber ich bin deshalb noch lange kein Mörder".

Doch was er früher einmal gesagt oder auch getan hat, hatte nun keine Bedeutung mehr für sie.

Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo mal wieder. Hier also das dritte Kapitel von meiner Story. Ich hätte ja wirklich nicht gedacht, dass das Ableben von Norrington solche Reaktionen auslösen würde. An dieser Stelle muss ich wohl alle Commodore-Fans bitter enttäuschen: Norrington ist wirklich und wahrhaftig tot und das lässt sich auch nicht mehr umschreiben. Der Tod von Norrington ist sozusagen der auslösende Moment meiner Story. Darauf baut der Rest auf...  
Aber ich hoffe ihr werdet deswegen nicht in Streik treten.

Brigitte: Tut mir wirklich wirklich leid... :-(

Distressed-Cough-Drop: Ich hoffe du bleibst mir auch weiterhin treu. Auch mit ohne Norrington.

Viel Spass beim Lesen  
Lg Wolvesdawn**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 3**

„Morgen Mittag ist die Black Pearl wieder zum Auslaufen bereit, Captain! Wenn wir günstigen Wind haben, könnten wir die Lily-Rose sicherlich in ein paar Tagen einholen."

Jack war verdutzt, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Gut, dann mach dich wieder an die Arbeit."

Ian McQueen war bereits seit ein paar Jahren in der Karibik, auch wenn er, wie sein Name schon vermuten ließ, eigentlich aus Schottland stammte. Er redete nicht viel, aber man konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen, und er war ein wirklich guter Seemann. Und es waren wohl genau diese Dinge, die Jack von Anfang an dazu veranlasst hatten, den Kerl zu mögen.

Doch was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Die Lily-Rose einholen? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst gewesen sein! Oder doch?

Die Lily-Rose war das größte Handelsschiff, das die britische Marine besaß. Und nicht nur das, es war auch noch das am stärksten bewaffnete Handelsschiff, das in der Karibik momentan zu finden war. Wieso zur Hölle sollten sie sich also mit diesem Schiff anlegen? Gibbs! Er würde bestimmt wissen was die ganze Sache zu bedeuten hatte. „Gonzales! Geht unter Deck und schickt Gibbs zu mir. Er soll sich beeilen. Klar soweit?" Der Mann war sichtlich zusammen gezuckt, als er ihn angesprochen hatte, denn er hatte von Jack keinen so scharfen Tonfall erwartet, und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Jack das auch nicht beabsichtigt. Der Mann hatte ihm schließlich nichts getan. Mit einem leisen „Aye, Capitãn." lief der Pirat zur Luke und verschwand. Jack musste aufpassen, denn er war seit einiger Zeit leicht zu reizen. Zu leicht, für seinen Geschmack.

Er lehnte an der Reling seines geliebten Schiffes, und schaute den Frauen hinterher die aus den verschiedenen Spelunken der Stadt kamen und in ihren aufreizenden Kleidern durch die Straßen liefen. Das Pfeifen verkniff er sich lieber (er hatte sich das letzte Mal, als er mit Will hier gewesen war, schon genug Ohrfeigen eingefangen). Unbemerkt legte er seine Hand auf die linke Wange und begann in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Doch das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand schlagartig!

‚Will. Da war sie wieder die Frage: ‚Was sollte er tun?´ , und noch immer hatte er keine Antwort auf sie.

„Jack, was ist so wichtig, dass du mich von meiner Arbeit wegholst und nicht einfach zu mir unter Deck kommst?" ‚Perfektes Timing´ jetzt hatte er wenigsten eine neue Ausrede um diese Frage wieder zu verdrängen.

„McQueen war gerade hier, und hat mir gesagt, dass die Pearl morgen Mittag bereit ist." Der erste Maat sah seinen Captain mehr als nur verwirrt an. „Ja und? Das ist doch ´ne gute Nachricht! Ich selbst habe ihn zu dir geschickt, Jack." „An sich hast du Recht." Jack drehte sich zu ihm herum, lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und lächelte. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht warum du mich dann gerufen hast." „Na dann hör mir mal gut zu." Mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung redete er weiter. „Er hat außerdem gesagt, dass wir dann in ein paar Tagen die **Lily-Rose** einholen können! Klar soweit?" Im letzten Teil wurde Jacks Stimme immer lauter. „Wer von euch volltrunkenen Landratten ist denn auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen?"

Der erste Maat blinzelte ein paar Mal, so als ob er nicht so recht wüsste wovon sein Gegenüber gerade redete. „Aber Jack, du warst doch dabei und hast der Idee sogar noch zugestimmt. Weist du das denn nicht mehr?" Jetzt war Gibbs endgültig verwirrt.

„Im Gasthaus, vor ein paar Tagen. Was is´ bloß los mit dir Jack? Wo bist du die ganze Zeit mit deinen Gedanken? Ian hat dich doch noch gefragt, was du gegen die Idee hast, die Pearl durch solch ein ‚Abenteuer´ wider zum Schrecken der Karibik werden zu lassen." Nun war das Erstaunen auf Jacks Gesicht nicht mehr zu übersehen, doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder gefasst, und setzte ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln auf. „Ich habe ihm wohl nur nicht richtig zugehört!" Er ließ einen prüfenden Blick über das Deck des Schiffes huschen, bevor er erneut ansetzte. „Aber muss es denn unbedingt die _Lily-Rose_ sein? Ich meine, die Pearl ist gerade wider einigermaßen in Takt, und dann wollt ihr euch mit dieser schwimmenden Festung anlegen?" Jacks Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment kam dem eines getretenen Hundebabys erstaunlich nahe, doch Gibbs interessierte dies nicht im Geringsten, dafür kannte er Jack schon zu lang.

„Jack, du bist der Captain hier an Bord, und wenn du es für zu riskant hältst, musst du der Crew erklären, warum ihr Captain so plötzlich seine Meinung geändert hat!" Gibbs setzte seinen kleinen Flachmann an die Lippen und trank, dann warf er ihn Jack zu, der die ´Flasche mit dem wertvollen Inhalt´ geschickt mit einer Hand auffing. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte sich Gibbs um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den Bauch des Schiffes.

‚Na großartig! Noch ein Problem mehr auf das ich mich konzentrieren muss.'Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche, die Gibbs ihm gerade gegeben hatte und verstaute sie dann unter seinem Gürtel.

„Das hier ist der Letzte!" Der Mann, der mit Will zusammen die Verwundeten von der Foundress trug war, genau wie Will, keiner von Norringtons' Leuten. Er war, wie die meisten der freiwilligen Helfer, ein einfacher Arbeiter aus Port Royal.

„Was geschieht denn nun eigentlich mit der Foundress, oder mit dem was von ihr übrig ist?" Will war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Gegenüber ihm diese Frage beantworten würde, aber er konnte es zumindest versuchen. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke, sie werden sie ausschlachten. Sieh mal, sie fangen schon damit an!"

Will blickte in die ihm angedeutete Richtung. Mehrere Männer trugen bereits die ersten, noch brauchbaren Teile an Land. Doch das war nicht das einzige was er dort sah.

Ein Stück weiter den Kai hinunter konnte er das Zelt, in dem die Überlebenden versorgt wurden, ausmachen. Eine Frau trat gerade hinaus und lief dann davon. Obwohl er von hier aus keinerlei Einzelheiten, geschweige denn ein Gesicht hatte erkennen können, wusste er sofort, dass es Elisabeth gewesen war. Doch wo wollte sie hin?

„Hey Träumer! Könnten wir machen dass wir mit dem hier von Bord kommen, bevor sie uns die Planken unter den Füßen wegnehmen." Der Mann, der mit Will noch immer die Leiche trug, hatte wohl bemerkt, dass dieser gerade mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders gewesen war. Will antwortete nicht und setzte sich nach einen leichten, abwesenden Nicken wieder in Bewegung. Sie legten den Matrosen zu seinen ‚Kameraden' an die Kaimauer.

Will schaute sich um, doch alles was er sah war der Schmerz und die Trauer in den Augen der Angehörigen, die hier um ihre Toten weinten, und mit einem Mal waren all seine Erinnerungen wieder da. – _Er hörte die Stimme des ersten Maats, wie er seinem Captain die Warnung vor dem Piratenschiff zurief, als würde er noch immer neben ihm stehen. Der Lärm der abgefeuerten Kanonen und Pistolen dröhnte in seinem Schädel. Erbarmungslos hatten die Piraten das Schiff mit Kartätschen und Bomben beschossen. Der Captain hatte ihn damals in eine kleine Nische am Heck geschickt, was ihm nicht nur das Leben gerettet hatte, sondern ihm leider auch einen guten Blick über das Geschehen ermöglichte._

_Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie die Gesetzlosen viele der Passagiere und der Besatzung einfach niedermetzelten. Die blutige Schlacht, die an Deck der ‚Miscartonic´ geschlagen wurde hatte nur einige Minuten gedauert, doch ihm waren es wie Stunden vorgekommen, unendlich lange Stunden, bis die Munition im Lagerraum Feuer fing und das Schiff explodierte. Die Wucht der Explosion hatte Will von Bord geschleudert, und mit einem Mal war das salzige Wasser des Ozeans überall gewesen, und begann langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen zu verdrängen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solch eine Panik gespürt, wie in jenem Moment!_

_Mit Armen und Beinen hatte er wie verrückt um sich geschlagen, um die rettende Oberfläche zu erreichen, bevor er vollkommen die Besinnung verlieren würde. Als er seinen Kopf durch die Wasseroberfläche gestreckt hatte, hätte er es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er noch die Kraft besaß, sich auf ein herum schwimmendes Wrackteil zu retten._

_Elisabeth hatte ihm damals das Leben gerettet, doch hätte sie das nicht getan hätte es vermutlich niemand bemerkt. Niemand hätte ihn vermisst oder für ihn auch nur eine Träne vergossen. Er wäre von dieser Welt verschwunden ohne hier die geringste Erinnerung hier zu hinterlassen._

Er blickte noch einmal zu den Toten. Er war sich sicher, dass er diese Erinnerungen, diese Bilder nie wieder los werden würde. Sie hatten sich in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, genau wie die Bilder des brennenden Schiffes, das ihn damals hätte zu seinem Vater bringen sollen aber dank Barbossa und seinen Piraten niemals ankam.

‚Ein Glück, dass Jack diesmal anscheinend wirklich nichts mit diesem schrecklichen Dingen, die auf der Foundress geschehen sind zu tun hatte.' Bei dem Gedanken an den jetzigen Captain der Black Pearl huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Will war sichtlich erleichtert über diese Tatsache.

Einerseits hoffte er wirklich Jack bald wieder zu sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre es viel zu gefährlich für ihn, sich in näherer Zukunft hier in den Gewässern um Port Royal blicken zu lassen.

Er schob all diese Gedanken beiseite. Die Vergangenheit war nicht mehr zu ändern, und Jack war vermutlich viele Seemeilen entfernt. Elisabeth jedoch war die Gegenwart und sie war hier, ganz in seiner Nähe. Jedenfalls war sie es bis vor ein paar Augenblicken noch gewesen.

‚Warum war sie vorhin so schnell aus dem Zelt geeilt? Und wohin? Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Will machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus des Governors. Vielleicht war sie ja nach hause gegangen.

Er musste herausfinden, was passiert war!

Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn lief Jack über das Deck, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Blick immer auf die am Horizont untergehende Sonne gerichtet.

Die Crew ging davon aus, dass sie morgen bei Sonnenaufgang in See stechen würden um sich auf die Suche nach der Lily-Rose zu machen.

Wenn er also noch etwas an diesem Vorhaben ändern wollte müsste er es tun, wenn heute Abend der Landgang beendet war, und sich alle wieder an Bord befanden.

Allerdings hatte er noch immer nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie er es der Crew erklären sollte.

Als er an der Luke, die unter Deck führte vorbei kam, blieb er abrupt stehen. Die Männer die heute an Bord geblieben waren, saßen unten am Tisch und spielten Karten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Auch wenn dies sonst nicht seine Art war ging er noch ein Stück näher an die Luke, damit er die Unterhaltung der Matrosen´ besser verstand.

„...Warum sollte der Captain denn Bedenken haben? Er hat schon viel größere Abenteuer überstanden als dies hier. Zumindest, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann, die über ihn erzählt werden." „Das dachte ich auch. Jedenfalls habe ich es so vom Wirt gehört. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass viel an den Geschichten dran ist, er ist schließlich kein Feigling!"...

Er hatte genug gehört! ‚Captain Jack Sparrow war noch nie ein Feigling gewesen und würde auch nie einer sein!'

Er konnte nicht mehr zurück.

Er musste zu seinem Wort stehen, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass es vielleicht das letzte Abenteuer für ihn und seine Pearl werden würde. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Doch woher in drei-Teufels-Namen hatten sie von seinen Überlegungen Wind bekommen? Er hatte außer zu Gibbs zu Niemanden auch nur ein sterbens Wörtchen gesagt!

Egal, es war ohnehin zu spät.

Er entfernte sich auf Zehenspitzen ein Stück von seinem Platz, damit niemand bemerkte, dass er gerade einer Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen war, und setzte dann seinen ´Spaziergang´ über Deck fort.

Die Tage in der Karibik waren oft unerträglich heiß, nichts desto trotz konnten die Nächte auf See empfindlich kalt werden. Umso mehr war Jack froh darüber, dass es heute eine sehr laue Nacht zu werden schien, denn seine Ausführungen der angetretenen Crew gegenüber fielen oft etwas länger aus.

Auch wenn er ihnen nun nicht mehr sagen musste, dass sie sich nicht auf die Suche nach der Lily-Rose begeben würden, musste er ihnen Anweisungen für den nächsten Morgen geben.

Am Ruderstand angelangt erwartete sein erster Maat ihn bereits.

„Na, mal wieder einen deiner Kontrollgänge gemacht?" Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes war ein leichtes Lächeln zu sehen, welches jedoch so schnell wieder verschwand wie es erschienen war, als er erneut ansetzte. „Hast du dir inzwischen überlegt, was du der Crew erzählen willst? Ich meine ohne dass sie dich gleich dafür von deinen Schiff schmeißen, weil sie denken du bist verrückt geworden."

Die einzige und recht knappe Erwiderung, die er auf seine Fragen erhielt war jedoch: „Ein Scherz!". Ein breites Grinsen folgte diesen Worten.

Auf Gibbs Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck der zwischen Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit hin und her wechselte.

„Was soll denn das nun wieder bedeuten, Jack? Du willst ihnen sagen, dass alles nur ein Witz war, und du nie vorhattest diesem Schiff zu folgen? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dir das abnehmen werden!"

„Nein, Gibbs. Das soll heißen, dass ich mir mit dir einen Scherz erlaubt habe mein alter Freund. Du hast doch nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass ich, der gefürchtete Captain Jack Sparrow, mir dieses Abenteuer entgehen lassen würde." Jack begleitete seine Worte mit seinen so typischen Handbewegungen, um sie noch glaubwürdiger wirken zu lassen.

Und es schien zu funktionieren.

„Aber,..." Jack ließ seinem Gegenüber nicht die Zeit seinen Satz zu beenden. „Kein ‚aber´! Wir haben viel zu tun. Wenn die Männer zurück sind lass sie an Deck antreten, und sag mir dann bescheid!"

Gibbs öffnete erneut den Mund um Jack zu antworten, verstummte aber wieder als er merkte das sich dieser bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und in Richtung der Kapitänskajüte verschwand.

* * *

So, liebe Leute. Das war Kapitel drei. Wenn ihr wisen wollt wie es weitergeht bitte schreibt mir Reviews. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne... 

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Wolvesdawn


	4. Chapter 4

Vielen Dank an alle, die sich auf das letzte Kapitel gemeldet haben.  
Mit dem Update hat es leider etwas gedauert, weil ich die letzten vier Wochen so ganz ohne Internet in Kanada verbracht habe. Ich hoffe ihr tragts mir nicht nach und lest das neue Kapitel trotzdem :-)

Greedz  
Wolvesdawn

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4**

Sie lief und lief. Die Umgebung verschwamm hinter den Tränen, die ihre Augen füllten, doch es war ihr egal.

Egal wohin sie lief, oder wie lang sie laufen würde.

Sie wollte weg, einfach nur weg von hier. Weg vom Hafen, von den Menschen, und den schrecklichen Dingen die hier heute geschehen waren. Und vor allem weg von Will.

Weg! So weit wie möglich!

Die Gassen der Stadt waren noch immer über und über voll mit Menschen, doch Elisabeth bemerkte sie gar nicht. Die Frau, die den Fehler gemacht hatte, aus Versehen ihren Weg zu kreuzen, rempelte sie einfach um. Sie entschuldigte sich nicht und sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie lief einfach weiter, bis die Straße immer schlechter wurde und schließlich in fest getrampelten Lehm über ging.

Ihr Puls ging vom Rennen so schnell, so dass sie langsam begann ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen zu hören. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde ihr bis zum Hals schlagen.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder. Der stechende Schmerz in ihrem linken Knöchel machte ihr deutlich klar, dass die Schuhe, die sie trug nicht für solche ‚Straßen' gedacht waren, sondern eigentlich nur für Parkettböden oder ähnlichen Luxus taugten.

Sie war auf einen der vielen am Boden liegenden Steine getreten und umgeknickt.

Sie musste weiter! Noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht schnell genug aus der Stadt weg zu kommen.

Mit zitternden Händen löste sie die feinen Riemen an ihren Knöcheln, zog die Schuhe aus, und stand wieder auf. Probeweise trat sie mit ihrem verletzten Fuß auf. Ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr durch ihren Knöchel, doch es würde gehen.

Es musste!

Die Häuser von Port Royal, die hinter ihr zurückblieben, wurden immer kleiner je weiter sie lief. Doch auch das konnte sie nicht daran hindern ihre Schritte weiter in eine unbekannte Richtung zu lenken.

Als sie den Hafen verlassen hatte, hatte in ihrem Kopf eine wirre Flut von Gedanken getobt. Hinter ihrer Stirn schien ein wahrer Orkan gewütet zu haben, und genau wie bei einem Sturm war der Ausbruch zwar heftig, hinterher war es jedoch um so ruhiger. Auch sie schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer, genau wie ihre Schritte, bis sie sich schließlich dazu zwang stehen zu bleiben. Doch lange hätte sie ohnehin nicht mehr weitergehen können, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass mit jedem Schritt Tausende kleine Nadeln in ihren Knöchel gebohrt wurden.

Mit den Handrücken wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Elisabeth musste mehrere Male blinzeln, bis die Umgebung langsam wieder scharfe Umrisse bekam. Sie blickte sich um und bemerkte zu ihrer Verwunderung, dass ihr Weg nicht ganz so ziellos gewesen sein konnte, wie es ihr anfangs schien. Das Gras, das den Pfad hier oben überwucherte, reichte ihr teilweise bis zu den Knien, und die vereinzelten Palmen, die es in der Stadt gab waren längst einem fast undurchdringlichen Dickicht gewichen, das auf beiden Seiten des schmalen Wegs mehrere Meter nach oben reichte. Dieses würde jedoch auch in paar Metern enden.

Sie hatte sich nicht verlaufen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wusste genau wo sie war, und sie kannte die Gegend nur zu gut.

Elisabeth machte noch ein paar vorsichtige Schritte, bis sie vor einem massiven Eisentor, das durch eine ebenso massive, circa hüfthohe Mauer umgeben war, sehen blieb. Es war lange her, dass sie diesen Ort zum letzten Mal betreten hatte. Damals war sie immer über die Mauer geklettert, heute zog sie es vor das Tor zu benutzen. Elisabeth griff nach der rostigen Klinke, und drückte sie hinunter. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich das Tor.

Viele der Grabsteine waren alt und verwittert, und das Gras wucherte über die Gräber und die Wege. Nur auf den wenigsten Gräbern wuchs etwas anderes als Unkraut, und frische Blumen waren nirgends zu sehen. In der Mitte des Friedhofes stand ein altes, von Wind und Wetter gezeichnetes Holzkreuz, dessen wahres Alter man nur noch erahnen konnte. Die Ornamente, die einst wohl vor vielen Jahren in das Holz geschnitzt worden waren zeichneten sich nur noch schwach gegen die übrige Oberfläche ab.

Elisabeth ging langsam darauf zu, und lies sich vorsichtig daneben auf die Knie sinken. Langsam schob sie das Gras mit der rechten Hand zur Seite bis sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte. Mit den Fingern der Linken strich sie sacht über die kritzeligen, kleinen Buchstaben, die von Kinderhand in das morsche Holz geritzt waren.

Emily Swann

Geliebte Frau und Mutter

Wir werden dich nie vergessen!

Elisabeth selbst hatte diese Worte vor vielen Jahren hier, mit dem Messer ihres Vaters eingeritzt, nachdem sie mit ihm nach Port Royal gekommen war. Sie hatte es, während er in einer Besprechung war, aus seinem Schreibtisch genommen, um damit hierher zu kommen.

Sie war noch sehr klein als ihre Mutter starb, und das Grab in England war so ziemlich das einzige gewesen, dass ihr von ihr geblieben war. Sie hatte ihren Vater dafür gehasst, dass er ihr diese Möglichkeit genommen hatte, sich an ihre Mutter zu erinnern. Doch sie wusste sich zu helfen. Sie machte das große Kreuz, dass für alle gefallenen Seeleute, die nie wieder nach Port Royal zurückgekommen waren, aufgestellt worden war kurzerhand auch zum Gedenkplatz für ihre Mutter.

Sie war oft hier gewesen, als sie noch klein war. Eigentlich jeden Tag, wenn sie es schaffte den täglichen Dingen, wie Unterricht, zu entkommen. Sie kam her und erzählte ihrer Mutter alles was sie den ganzen Tag erlebt hatte. Sie war die einzige mit der sie damals hatte wirklich ‚reden' können, die einzige, der sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Außerdem konnte sie hier in Ruhe nachdenken. Auch wenn sie diese Gedanken erneut traurig stimmten, musste sie bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter lächeln

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, warum sie nach so vielen Jahren ausgerechnet hierher gekommen war. Niemand würde sie hier suchen. Sie konnte in Ruhe nachdenken.

Zuvor, als sie das Zelt verlassen hatte, hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, und nun brauchte sie einen Plan. Einen guten Plan.

Sie würde James´ Tod rächen. ‚Jack wird für all das, was er getan hat büßen! Egal was sie dafür tun musste. Da gab es jedoch ein Problem: Will. Selbst wenn sie ihm erzählen würde, dass es doch Jack war, der die Foundress angegriffen hatte, und somit vor allem auch Norrington auf dem Gewissen hatte, würde er ihre Gefühle, ihren unbeschreiblichen Hass nicht verstehen. Er sah in Norrington noch immer einen Rivalen, der ihm sein liebstes Streitig machen wollte. Und das wahrscheinlich noch schwerwiegendere Argument für ihn war, dass Jack sein Freund war. Er vertraute ihm, und er sah in ihm wahrscheinlich eine art Vaterfigur.

Nein, so gern sie es auch würde, sie konnte sich Will nicht anvertrauen. Die Gedanken daran, Will zu hintergehen, machten ihr ihre Überlegungen nicht gerade leichter, doch sie durfte ihm unter keinen Umständen etwas davon erzählen. Er würde es nicht verstehen! Wie sollte er auch?

-----------------------------

Die kleine Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand, warf dunkle Schatten an die Wände des Zimmers oberhalb der Schmiede, in dem er saß. Als Will dem Gouverneur erzählt hatte, das Elisabeth nirgends aufzufinden war, hatte dieser sofort alle verfügbaren Männer los geschickt um sie zu suchen, doch bis jetzt erfolglos. Die Sorge um sie stand Will deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, und die Schatten der flackernden Flamme taten ihr übriges, um ihn um viele Jahre älter aussehen zu lassen als er in Wirklichkeit war. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, jetzt, da es dunkel war und er die Suche nach ihr hatte aufgeben müssen.

Ein weiteres Mal war es das Klopfen an der Tür, dass ihn als seinen Gedanken riss. Er sprang sofort auf und eilte die schmale Treppe hinunter. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand dort ein junger Offizier, der mindestens einen Kopf kleiner und sicherlich auch mehrere Jahre jünger war als Will. Etwas schüchtern, doch mit einer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die seinen Satz eher zu einer Anweisung werden ließen, als zu einer Bitte sagte er: „Gouveneur Swann schickt mich, Mister Turner. Sie sollen sofort in sein Haus kommen." Ohne dem Jungen Mann eine Antwort zu geben, zog Will die Tür zu, und lief in einer Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei, dass er beinahe so aussah, als würde er rennen.

Völlig ausser Atem klopfte er an die Tür der edlen Villa, in der Elisabeth mit ihrem Vater wohnte. Gouveneur Swann erwartete ihn bereits, in seinem Arbeitszimmer, doch er war nicht allein.

Sofort eilte Will zu Elisabeth und schloss sie in seine Arme.„Elisabeth! Wo warst du nur? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Er löste sich etwas von ihr, und hielt sie nun an den Schultern, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Es tut mir leid was mit Commodore Norrington passiert ist. Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich musste einfach nur eine Weile allein sein." Elisabeth beschloss, dass sowohl Will als auch ihrem Vater diese Antwort reichen müsse, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren löste sie sich aus Wills´Griff und trat zwei Schritte zurück, damit sie die beiden Männer gleichzeitig ansehen konnte.

Erst jetzt fiel Will der dicke Verband auf, den Elisabeth um ihren linken Knöchel hatte, denn bis gerade eben wurde dieser von ihrem langes Kleid überdeckt. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah sie an, doch Elisabeth schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte ihm ein leises „später" entgegen.

„Wir sollten in den Speisesaal gehen, bevor dass gute Essen kalt wird!" Mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete der Gouverneur dem Paar in den angrenzenden Raum zu gehen. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr heute abend unser Gast wärt, Mister Turner." „Vielen Dank, Gouveneur Swann, es ist mir eine Ehre!" Will deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, nahm Elisabeths Arm und führte sie an die große Tafel, die im Speisesaal gedeckt worden war.

Elisabeth wartete, bis der Wein bei den beiden Männern seine Wirkung zeigte und sie ein Gesprächsthema gefunden hatten, dass sie sicherlich etwas länger beschäftigen würde, bevor sie sich vom Tisch erhob und kurz entschuldigte. Unbemerkt schlich sie sich so gut es ging zurück in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters. Die oberste Schublade war zwar verschlossen, da sie aber wusste wo ihr Vater den Schlüssel versteckte, stellte dies kein größeres Hindernis dar. Ihr Vater hatte schon immer sein Geld hier aufbewahrt, und bei der Menge würde er es bestimmt nicht so schnell merken, wenn es etwas weniger war.

Eine Schiffsreise auf einem nicht völlig heruntergekommenen Schiff kostete eben seinen Preis und wer wusste schon wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden, bis sie diesen Sparrow endlich gefunden hatten.

Vorsichtig steckte sie die Geldbörse unter ihr Kleid, so dass es nicht auffiel, verschloss die Schublade und ging wieder zurück zu Will und ihrem Vater.

Ihr Plan würde funktionieren. Sie war sich ganz sicher!

-----------------------------

Die Sonne stand noch tief über dem Horizont, als sich die Black Pearl unter vollen Segeln immer weiter von Tortuga entfernte. Wie geplant hatte Jack am Vorabend seine Anweisungen erteilt, und so konnten sie bereits früh am Morgen in See stechen.

‚Die Black Pearl bedeutet Freiheit! Stolz stand der Captain des Schiffes am Ruder, und ließ den Blick immer wieder über das prächtige Schiff schweifen. Er war mehr als glücklich, dass seine Lady wieder in einem annehmbaren Zustand war. Aber vor allem war er stolz nun wieder ihr Captain zu sein.

„Captain?" Jack erkannte die Stimme hinter sich: Declan Conway. Vor mehreren Jahren war sein Vater mal Teil der Crew auf der Pearl gewesen, ein Mann, dem Jack immer vertrauen konnte. Sie hatten zusammen mit Bill viele Abenteuer überstanden, bis eines davon ihn das Leben gekostet hatte. Jack hatte Declan in Tortuga an Bord geholt, in der Hoffnung, dass er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten könnte. Er hatte hier an Bord die Aufgabe des Schiffsarztes übernommen, was jedoch bei weitem nicht sein einzigstes Talent war.

Er drehte sich um und lächelte dem jungen ‚Matrosen´ ins Gesicht. „Ihr habt mich Gestern geschickt um heraus zu finden, ob irgend jemand in Tortuga weiß, wo die Lily-Rose zu letzt gesichtet worden ist." Er machte eine kleine Pause und sprach dann weiter. „Nun, viel konnte ich nicht erfahren, außer, dass sie im Moment oft in der Gegend zwischen Jamaika und Puerto Rico unterwegs ist."

„Naja, viel ist das ja nun wirklich nicht gerade, aber besser als gar nichts. Macht Euch wieder an die Arbeit." Mit einem Nicken, und einem ‚Aye, Captain´ ging Declan, und Jack drehte sich zurück zu seinem Steuer. Sein Blick hing gedankenverloren am Horizont. ‚Declan müsste ungefähr im selben Alter sein wie Will.´ Jack hatte dieses Thema bis gerade erfolgreich verdrängt, aber irgendwann würde er sich damit auseinander setzten müssen.

Es sei denn, dies hier würde wirklich das letzte Abenteuer für ihn und die Pearl werden. Momentan war er sich nicht so ganz sicher welche dieser beiden Möglichkeiten ihm lieber wäre.

Und wie auf ein Stichwort, hörte Jack genau in diesem Moment die Stimme seines ersten Maats: „Segel in Sicht, Captain! Steuerbord Voraus." Er griff nach seinem Fernglas, um das Schiff einer genaueren Betrachtung zu unterziehen.

Das Schiff segelte zwar unter der Flagge der Royal Navy, war aber nur ein Zweimaster, und damit eindeutig zu klein um die Lily-Rose zu sein.

„Zu klein! Das ist sie nicht. Aber um wieder in Form zu kommen doch gar nicht so übel, oder? Was meinst du Gibbs?" Mit seinem typischen Grinsen wandte er sich zu dem Mann, der inzwischen fast neben ihm stand, und nun ebenfalls ein lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Aye, Captain!" Gibbs drehte sich zur Mannschaft und brüllte aus voller Kehle ein „Alles bereit machen zum Entern! Hisst den Jolly-Roger!" über Deck, woraufhin ein hektisches hin und her entstand.

‚Und wieder erfolgreich etwas anderes Gefunden, dem ich nun erst mal dringend meine Aufmerksamkeit widmen muss!´

-----------------------------

Elisabeth schaute abwesend dem Diener hinterher, der Will in eines der Gästezimmer bringen sollte, denn heute Abend war eine Menge teurer Wein geflossen. Irgendwo hinter sich hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters der ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte, und dann machte auch sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Will länger als ein paar Stunden in diesem Haus verbrachte, denn auch wenn er sie bereits vor über einem Monat um ihre Hand gebeten hatte, hatte ihr Vater doch auf eine lange Verlobungszeit bestanden. Vielleicht hoffte er insgeheim, sie würde es sich dann noch einmal anders überlegen. Und so hatte er auch heute dafür gesorgt, dass Will am anderen Ende des Hauses schlafen würde. Als ob sie im Moment auch nur einen Gedanken für solche Dinge übrig hätte!

In ihrem Zimmer wartete bereits eine Bedienstete, die das Bett für sie vorbereitet hatte und ihr nun eigentlich beim Umziehen helfen sollte, doch Elisabeth hatte das Geld ihres Vaters noch immer in ihrem Kleid.

„Das war wirklich ein langer Tag Sophia, du kannst für heute gehen, den Rest schaffe ich schon allein!" Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme erschreckte Elisabeth selbst ein wenig, und darum lächelte sie, um ihren Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. Doch Sophia sah für einen Moment dennoch etwas verängstigt aus. Ohne Fragen zu stellen deutete sie eine kleine Verbeugung an und verließ mit einem leisen „wie ihr wünscht" das Zimmer.

Sie öffnete eine kleine Schublade in ihrer Kommode, und legte das Geld in das Fach unter dem Boden, wo sie damals das verfluchte Azteken-Gold für so viele Jahre versteckt hatte.

Als Elisabeth sich ins Bett legte und die Öllampe auf ihrem Nachttisch herunter drehte, wollte sie nur noch schlafen, und den heutigen Tag einfach vergessen. Aber diese Nacht wurde alles andere als ruhig für sie. Alpträume ließen sie immer und immer wieder hochschrecken, sie drehte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, doch die Ereignisse und die Bilder ließen sie einfach nicht los!

_Er flog durch die Luft und schlug hart auf der Wasseroberfläche auf. Der Aufprall presste ihm den Stauerstoff aus den Lungen und dann war da nur noch Wasser. Überall um ihn herum war Dunkelheit und Kälte. Die Rettende Oberfläche schien unendlich weit entfernt, und als er den Mund öffnete weil seine Lungen nach Luft schrieen, schmeckte er nur das salzige Wasser des Ozeans auf seiner Zunge…_

Will schreckte hoch und sah sich um, doch das Gefühl, dass jemand seinen Kopf gerade als Ambos benutzte ließ ihn jede weitere schnelle Bewegung vermeiden. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht einmal wo er war. Alles um ihn herum war so fremd, doch dann erinnerte er sich. ´Das gemeinsame Essen. Er was noch immer im Haus des Gouverneurs!´ Erleichtert legte er sich wieder hin, doch der salzige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge blieb. Er würde die Erinnerungen an seine erste Reise in die Karibik nie mehr loswerden.

Allerdings waren sie im Moment sehr viel realistischer als ihm lieb war!

* * *

Das wars mal wieder von mir...

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen und ihr dankt es mir mit viieelen viieelen lieben Reviews.

Bis zum nächsten Mal  
Wolvesdawn


End file.
